The 99th Hunger Games
by cutieblakcat
Summary: 23 years after the Spark in Panem has turned to smoke an ash, The Hunger Games are still on and as popular as ever.
1. Reaping Day

It's reaping day. Something everyone dreads.

I climb out of bed, and pick up my axe. Since District 7's main industry is lumber and paper, everyone knows how to wield axes, but our family is something special. Lumber comes from the woods, and there are animals in the woods. I hunt.

I retrieve my throwing knives from the hollow log near the electric fence which is off, and dart into the woods. My best friend Alina is standing there, already waiting for me.

"What took you so long to get out of bed?" She asks.

"I was enjoying my last few seconds of sleep on the day of my last reaping!" I answer.

We decide to climb one o the cedar trees to look out for animals. After a few hours, we are rewarded for 3 plump rabbit and a deer. We tred through the woods and back home.

I take a shower and put my hair in its usual braided ponytail. My mother comes up and hands me the dress I was supposed to wear for the reaping. After we get ready, we leave the house and into the town square.

We shuffled forward to stand in our sections .I belong in the 18 year old section. Even though our district probably won't bring home any victors, I'm happy this will be the last year I will have to go through the horrors of the Reapings.

Our chaperone, Morine Snapple, in her blue wig and high heels directly from the capitol, skips up to the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she squeals into the mike, "May the odds ever be in your favor!"

The Treaty of Treason flashes by and suddenly it's time to pick the tributes.

"Ladies first!" and then she calls out a name, "Darya Nikitina step up to the stage please!"

It takes me a second to realize who's name she had called

The girl who wouldn't hurt a fly.

The girl who was scared of the dark.

The girl who couldn't stand blood.

The girl who couldn't kill anything.

My sister.


	2. I Love Him

She can't. She won't survive. She has no chance. I can't let her do this. I won't survive her death and neither will our mother.

In the 5 seconds it takes for her to take a few steps, I have made a decision.

I will take her place. A life for a life. I will die.

As loud as I can, I yell, "I volunteer as tribute!" before I can change my name.

I hear Alina and Darya scream, "No Dina! You can't go! Please! No! Dina!"

A smile lights up Morine Snapple's face and she says, "Perfect! A tribute from District 7! This year's games will be so interesting! What's your name, sweetie?"

In a firm, confident voice, I say, "Dina Nikitina."

As much as I want to slap this monster they call a chaperone, I muster a confident smile, holding my head up and standing tall and straight and I walk to the podium.

Morine Snapple calls out the second name," Christopher Ritzadinova."

It can't be him.

But it is.

It's Chris.

The boy I'm in love with.


	3. Family

I fell tears well up in my eyes as I step up to the podium, and I know very well in my heart it's not because I'm going to die or that I am not going to see my family when I leave…

It's because of Chris.

Oh Chris, why did you have to be chosen? Why do you have to watch me get brutally murdered or be murdered yourself? Oh my dear Chris why did it have to be you, whom I love and care for?

It's because of the Capitol. I hate them and I hate Morine and I hate the glass bowl that held his name, the one I love most.

As I look into his eyes and shake hands with him, I can see the love he feels for me in his eyes. I still remember the day we met.

_It was a Friday. I was out hunting alone in the woods, because Alina had a cold and couldn't come. I was releasing the dead rabbit from the snare, when howls filled the woods. _

_Wolves. I killed most of them with my throwing knives, but as I was running, I twisted my ankle and fell. A wolf loomed over me, hot drool dripping from the dark pink gums and long canines. I waited for death, but it didn't come. _

_Something had yanked the wolf off me. I sat up, somewhat groggily, and saw the wolf with a slit throat. Crouching over the wolf was a boy. He looked up at me with his electric blue eyes and smiled. I looked at him with curiosity and he leaned over and helped me up._

_He looked at me expectantly, as if asking for an explanation from me. None came._

"_You mind telling me what you're doing here with a pack of dead wolves around you?" He asks._

"_Trying to keep my family alive."_

_He understands. I understand. We both hunt animals in the forest to keep our families alive. _

_And at that moment, we became friends, and then best friends, and eventually we fell in love. Alina would always laugh and make fun of us and that's how it has been for the past 4 years._

Until now.

We walk hand in hand to the Justice Building, and wait in our separate rooms for visitors.

Darya and Mother step into my room and just sob and I run into their arms. We sit there and embrace for a few moments, and Darya speaks up.

"Dina, you can win."

I reply," Killing people is wrong. Even in self defense.

But I think to myself: _why should I count myself out? I have hunted in the woods. I am muscular and I can kill. The only thing standing in my way is killing Chris. I can't do that._

In mid-thought, Peacekeepers barge in and rip Darya and mom from my arms.

"I love you! Take care of yourselves and don't worry about me!" I scream, hot salty tears streaming down my cheeks

And their gone.


	4. Resent

**Hey ya guys! Reviews are very helpful and plz comment some names for the tributes :) that would be really appreciated!**

The Peacekeepers have arrived and we are on our way to the train. I try to act like a broken girl trying to cover up her tears. Maybe this will spark the Capitol's attention. A sniveling coward trying to be strong.

But what they don't know is that I'm not.

When we get on the train, I ask with "tears" in my eyes if I could have some time alone to get to know my district partner. Morine immediately starts to act sympathetic and shows me the way through the train.

I'm sprawled out on my bed and I hear a knock.

"Dee, can I come in?"

Chris. I yell, "Yup!" before walking up to the door and pulling it open.

Immediately I feel warmth as his arms embrace my thin body. I hug in back, burying my head into his chest as I clutch him closer to me. I know I will not let go. But Chris does.

He pulls me onto the bed and we sit there, just enjoying each other's company.

After a while, we slide down onto the bed completely and cuddle for a few minutes before I slip into darkness.

When we wake up, I realized the sun was going down and supper was going to be soon. I try to slip out of his grasp unnoticed. He realizes this and pulls me back in a tighter embrace.

"Chris! It's supper time! Come on let's go!" I say, giggling. I give him a quick peck on the cheek before putting on my act of complete fear and independence.

The moment I walk into the dining room, my eyes widen to the size of saucers.

In the middle of the table sits a massive plate of sunset-orange noodles smothered with a brown, smooth sauce. I think they call it gravy. Tiny little roast birds are nestled onto the noodles like a birds nest. Spring green leaves curve around the delicacy, giving it an appealing look. Around the middle plate sits a steaming pot with mini vegetables and little chops of beef swimming around. That's not even all. Purple and yellow corn sits on a delicate china plate, slathered in rich, salty butter. Blue soup swimming with blueberries and blackberries. A tureen of purple melon, orange berries, red apples and bright pink citrus fruit sits on ice and drizzled with milk chocolate along with liquid caramel. I cannot believe my eyes and neither can Chris.

I sit down and stuff all the food I can into my mouth, savouring the salty chicken-like taste lingering in my mouth. The little stuffed birds turn out to be stuffed with more gravy and even some of those green leaves. The colourful corn gives off a rich, starchy taste and is vastly improved by the smooth, salty butter. The blue soup tastes only what I can describe as a summer autumn, when we go picking berries. The tureen of fruit, oh the lovely taste of the juicy fruit melting in my mouth and the hardened chocolate softening to a rich soupy texture, like sweet gravy. The caramel sticks into my mouth and reminds me of burnt sugar cubes with a tinge of salt.

We never have food like this at home.

After I'm full, I reach for more until I realize

The Capitol isn't making me happy, they're preparing me for the platter.

So they can enjoy watching me die.


	5. The Tributes

The rest of the meal is very loud and talkative, even though I don't feel like talking. They are preparing my death, after all. Our mentor is Johanna Mason, since Blight died 10 years ago in the 50th Quarter Quell, which lead to a failed rebellion and the restarting of the Hunger Games, but now, two tributes from the same district can win, to stop anymore rebellions.

We watch the Reapings. I make a list of all the tributes and a few that stand out in my mind.

District 1 Female: Alexandrite Dolomite 18(acts super sassy and girly, volunteer)

District 1 Male: Jasper Onyx 18(acts strong, loud and boastful, also volunteer)

District 2 Female: Katana Pistol 18(snobby, intimidating, volunteer)

District 2 Male: Saber Rifle 18(overconfident, loud, rude, volunteer )

District 3 Female: Electra Liter 16 (scared, cowardly)

District 3 Male: Alectro 15 (nervous, shaking)

District 4 Female: Brooke Silverfish 18(acts strong, pretty, show off, volunteer)

District 4 Male: Hudson Lakewater 18(acts cool, bored, volunteer)

District 5 Female: Meri Hydros 14(stealthy, sly)

District 5 Male: Kaia Winds 15(sly, looks like pedophile)

District 6 Female: Antiana Heartroot 13(looks determined, patient, ally material but too weak)

District 6 Male: Danicide Mint 12(scared, crying, bloodbath material)

District 7 Female: Dina Nikitina 18(I look confident, bored and powerful)

District 7 Male: Chris Rizatdinova 19(powerful, strong, silent, definitely my ally and he's 19 because his birthday is on the day of the reaping)

District 8 Female: Callie Feltfeeler 12(scared, bloodbath material)

District 8 Male: Colton Cottonspread 15(strong, scared)

District 9 Female: Chelsey La Riz 12(weak, scared)

District 9 Male: Ken van de Barleycamp 12(stands no chance)

District 10 Female: Rhea Whip 13(she's not gonna make it)

District 10 Male: Connor Ale 14 (so dead)

District 11 Female: Clove Poppies 12(small, agile)

District 11 Male: Kale Sage 18(silent power, might stand a chance)

District 12 Female: Violet Tansy 15(scrawny, in despair)

District 12 Male: Fern Alfalfa 17(hopeless)

Well, looks like it's me and Chris up against Panem's game.


	6. The Capitol

After dinner, we go to back to our rooms but I pull Chris in my room. Well come on, I can basically count the sunsets I have left on my fingers. This should be allowed, and if it isn't, I don't care.

He wraps his arms around me and I bury my head deep in his chest as I slip into darkness.

I dream I am flying. My sister is flying alongside me and we are laughing and crying with joy. All of a sudden, teeth tear Darya out of my hand. I scream, "No!" and hit the monstrous face. Darya is free, but I am caught and teeth tear at my skin and I scream…

"Dee! (That's my nickname from him)Wake up!" Chris sings softly.

His voice rouses me to reality, tearing me away from the nightmare.

When we walk out together, Morine is standing right there.

Her eyes widen.

"Did you two just…? Oh my lord this is against the rules!" Morine wails.

"Morine, I'm going to die in a week anyway. They can't make it any worse so just forget about it." I exclaim, rolling my eyes. And with that, I walk past her with Chris hand in hand to the dining room.

Boy, was I glad I hadn't missed breakfast.

A huge pile of fried pork (they call it "bacon") sat onto a mountain of mashed potatoes and buttered garlic bread. Pieces of colourful fruit swim around in a creamy brown liquid called "chocolate", and there is a cup of dark brown stuff called coffee. I scarf down the delicacies, only because it's so good. Chris and I each feed our family along with Alina, but because of our friendship, we split everything evenly so each of our families has an equal share. Our families are fed well and they are healthy, even if the food isn't as tasty as what I'm eating.

Morine gasps and says,"Oh! We're here at the Capitol! We're are finally here!"

I look outside and see yellows too neon, greens too deep, pinks too bright and blues too electric for the eyes.

I have given up on the act, since I realize only strength will when me sponsors.

I wave to the crowd with confidence, and I notice the people dress very weird with lots of body alterations. Everyone has some kind of colourful skin, whether it's pea green, hot pink or mustard yellow. Lots of people have whiskers, talons, tattoos, elaborate hairdos, feathered hair, squashed noses, split tongues or even altered eye colours. I can tell because out of nowhere I see a flash of neon, only to realize that's an I colour

Oh boy am I going to have a rough day.


	7. My Stylist

I get back to my quarters, exhausted from all that smiling, acting, waving and walking.

In my room, I find a hole in the wall and a speaker phone. I later realize if you whisper a food into the speaker phone, after about a minute, the food you said would appear fresh and ready to eat.

I decide to shower first, and the shower is one of the most amazing things I have ever seen. The shower itself has a panel with about 200 buttons, labeled with shampoos, conditioners, soaps, lotions and even oils, all scented and coloured. I randomly press the buttons and find myself first indulged in bluish, lavender-smelling cottony foam that I rinse off with a simple step into the water.

After my shower, I touch a box that sends a current through my body, all the way up to my scalp. Wondering what it does, I suddenly realize I am dry. My hair falls down my shoulders in a silky brown curtain as I touch my smooth skin. I put on shorts and a tank top in the dresser, and walk to Chris's room.

"Dina! I want to show you something. But first, let's order some food first." Chris says happily.

We order an outrageous number of delicacies and he brings me onto the elevator and presses a series of buttons. When we arrive, I realize we are on the rooftop.

It's breathtakingly beautiful.

Blooms and blossoms rich in colour are spread over the surfaces, swamping the place with the sweet scent of honeysuckle and rose. Thick green plants stretch over their pots, adding a nice contrast to the bright flowers.

Chris and I sit down and lay out the food. I lie in his lap and chew some of the juicy melon we ordered, while he strokes my bronze hair and from time to time, eats some of the orange noodles in green sauce. After a while, we just lie there and Chris feeds me while I close my eyes and dream of being able to live in the Capitol.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" muses Chris.

"Yeah. It's too bad we have to endure hell to come back here." I sigh with resentment.

When it gets dark and we've finished the food, we go back downstairs, knowing we get to be paraded in the Capitol, to be humiliated as trees. I get to meet my idiot prep team and look like a retard. Great.

When I walk back into my room, there are 3 creatures standing there, observing me. It is after a few minutes that I realize that's my prep team.

"Why hello Dina! We are your prep team." says one of them.

The purple one with the bright blue hair and the facial tattoos introduces herself as Aelia, the purple one with the gem implants introduces herself as Caelina, and the man with blue corkscrew hair and turquoise skin introduces himself as Laelius.

They start by stripping me and ridding me of my body hair, by taking wax and clothe and sticking it on me. After what it seems like a long time, the last strip of clothe rips out the last bit of my leg hair and I stand there like a plucked groosling, ready to be roasted.

They stand around me in a trio of colourful flowers, plucking and searching for more hair. My skin aches with pain and the rub me down with a stinging but then soothing lotion I identify of some concoction of peppermint and medicinal lotion.

After that, they soak me in a perfumed bath of bubbles and foam, and scrub what they think is dirt off my skin.

Well yeah, along with about two layers of my skin.

After that, they polish my body by ridding it of imperfections with a special lotion. There's a knock on the door.

My prep team walks out the door, and a middle age man with dark skin and silver eyeliner and a gold bird tattoo on his forearm walks in.

He says to me, "Hi Dina. I'm your stylist, and my name is Quintis.." He lacks the Capitol's accent.

"So. Your District is lumber and paper correct?" he asks.

I nod, nervous about him.

"So instead of focusing on wood, we focus on what it does. And it makes paper. What does paper do?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders a little

"We write."


	8. The Chariot Ride

Quintis wraps me up in a silky white cloth by wrapping the cloth around me chest and legs and adding sheets of thin silk by giving off the impression of folded paper. It turns out he had also prepared gloves for me, and they are comfy and soft. He makes it into a nice strapless dress before letting me look in the mirror.

The dress shows off my curves as well as making me look skinny and tall. Previously folded fabric decorates the thinner parts of my body, emphasising my curves as well as my thin waist.

Quintis starts to decorate the white sheets by adding strokes and dots of ebony black paint onto the dress. He lets it dry for a few minutes before doing my gloves, and then later, stenciling curved patterns onto my face and dress in a metallic gold shade. The prep team comes over and does my makeup, polishing and adding oils and creams to any skin that is going to be seen.

My hair is done by first emphasizing my blonde hair with gel, then putting silver and black streaks into the now gold hair. They give me a gold tiara complete with a whitish silver veil flowing down my back and start highlighting the parts of my face.

They give me white slippers.

After they finish, I look in the mirror.

I look unearthly.

I resemble a paper bride, like a beautiful princess in a fantasy world of paper beings. Graceful strokes adorn the white of this simple yet beautiful dress. I'm almost sure this is going to attract sponsors. I mean, if I were a Capitol citizen and I saw a dress like this, I would sponsor the dress's owner for sure.

My mentor, Johanna, is waiting outside impatiently for me. I haven't seen her since last year she mentored, since she was so upset all the time since the last Quarter Quell. She leads me into the elevator and out into the Capitol Circle and to my chariot. The horses are black and white, and the chariot is white with strokes of black gold and silver. Branches stick out of the back, like a flag.

Chris comes out soon enough, dressed in a crisp white suit also with strokes of black and gold, with a king-like silver crown complete with gold tips and black jewels. Our beauty is almost comparable to District One's jewel-studded costumes.

Quintis and Chris's stylist, Aelia, helps us up into the chariot. District Seven comes out seventh in line after District Six.

We hear crowds roaring and I realize that the parade has started and that we should get going in a while. As we watch, we note down the tributes' costumes and who would be getting sponsors.

District One, for sure. They are dressed in golden armor studded with colourful jewels and shiny minerals, each with a headdress made out of strung up gems. They are definitely sponsor material.

District Two dresses as Greek warriors, complete with fake weapons and the girl even has a knife sticking out of her hair. Or at least, I think the weapons are fake. I hope so. They should get sponsors for sure.

District Three are dressed as circuit boards this year, with green jumpsuits and silver lines all over the jumpsuit. They each have a thick band of wires adorned on their heads. They could be sponsor material, but their costumes aren't as good as the careers' costumes.

Next comes District Four, adorned in headdresses with pearls and nets. Each wields a blue trident. They dress in blue cloth with bits of white and shades of green, resembling waves and the churning foam on the surface of the water. It's beautiful and they will have sponsors everywhere.

District Five has chosen to dress their tributes in purple suits with yellow capes. Lightning decorates their faces and they have a lightning bolt standing up on their forehead from a headdress. Definitely no sponsors.

District Six is dressed in white and they hold onto wheels, as if driving the chariot. The Capitol Citizens will find this boring and not sponsor them for sure.

Us next. The chariot jerks suddenly, and I have to hold on to Chris to not fall out of the chariot. As soon as we are paraded into the light, I plaster on a smile and hold my head up high. I start waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. I hear a loud roar coming from both sides of the circle. I catch a glimpse of myself on the huge screens and I look pretty impressive, even compared to the Careers. But then again, this is new and no one has ever seen anything like this.

Someone throws me a white rose. I catch it, and give it a delicate sniff before blowing a kiss and smiling in their direction. People scream and cheer and I realize that District Seven is a hit this year in the Games.

The parade finishes and we watch the other districts.

District Eight goes by in costumes with random colourful patches of cloth. No sponsors. District Nine wears gold costumes with wheat headdresses. Probably not many sponsors. District Ten wears cowboy like uniforms. Weird. District Eleven is a tough competitor for costume this year. The tributes are dressed up in branches with fake birds in them. A shiny metal crown in the shape of wheat circles their head. It's a beautiful combination and really brings District 11 into the light. District Twelve is hopeless as usual; back in those stupid coal miner uniforms.

When we get back to our quarters, our creative debut is celebrated with a cake lit with sparklers and also, like our costumes, adorned in strokes of colour.

We eat up quickly, and I sneak into Chris's room for sleep.

Tomorrow is Day 1 at the Training Centre. Three more days until we are thrown into the arena to fight to the death.


End file.
